Blazing Souls
by Silver Corolla
Summary: One pleasant morning Harry receives a letter - the one he never expected. And little did he know, it would change everything. Possible pairings HPxGW RWxHGxDM though NOT a romance fic. Reviews appreciated.
1. Pain Again

He was running through the forest, wand clutched tightly in one hand. His green eyes staring persistently at the gray castle looming above the canopy of the forest. Then in a swift motion he was in the corridor of that very same castle. Everywhere he looked people screamed or fought. He made his way through as curses and hexes flew in every direction. He had to hurry, it was an urgent situation. He stopped when his feet took him to the great hall, where the situation, by the way, was worse. His eyes searched for the ones they hoped to meet. And then he jumped a little, overwhelmed at seeing the familiar shape of Remus Lupin.

He was in a heated duel with one of the Death Eaters Harry didn't recognize. By the look on Remus's face Harry was sure he needed help. He pushed past people and ducked just in time to dodge a killing curse. His heart was hammering against his chest. It was just a few more feet, just a little more, then he could save Remus. But just as these thoughts had come to his mind, they drained away, as Harry saw a green light shoot out of the wand of the Death Eater and hit Remus right in the chest. In a second everything in Harry's life seemed to fall apart. Remus was dead and there was nothing he could do about it.

In a flash of a second the scene changed into a more dark one. Harry could see bodies lined up in the Great Hall. One by one his memory acknowledged the faces – Fred, Tonks, Remus and many more he knew. He felt nauseated as images of his parents and Sirius loomed in his mind. Then there was a chilling sound that made the hair on his hand stand up. "Only one can live Harry Potter, and it is me."

Harry woke up in his bed trembling. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. He was literally shaking as he got up. He was still not used to these nightmares even though they were very frequent. It had been long since the last battle, since the time that Harry himself had killed the Dark Lord, yet he shuddered every time when the chilling voice spoke in his dreams. He wore his glasses and quickly checked for his wand. Yes it was still safely sleeping under his bed. This new wand though was not like the first he had. No matter how much he tried he could not relate to the magic that radiated from his new wand, though the bond was better than in any other wand he had tried at Ollivander's. He inhaled slowly and buried his face in his hands trying to calm himself down.

Ron's loud snores cut through his ears once he had finally cooled down. Ron was sprawled on his bed trying to make use of every inch of the bed while sleeping. But it seemed a little too small for him as his limbs hung from the corners. Harry thought better to let him sleep than to wake him up and wish him a happy birthday. So he grabbed his wand and rushed down the stairs of The Burrow.

"Ah!" A sigh escaped from his mouth as he inhaled the familiar smell of The Burrow. Not only was the scent inviting but also he felt a strange warmth whenever he was here. The kind of warmth and security that he didn't even feel at Sirius's - no, now it was his place. His head dropped a little at the thought of Sirius.

His eyes met the cheerful face of Arthur Weasely. He smiled at him.

"Come on Harry!" he exclaimed. "Sit over and have some breakfast." He motioned at the empty seat at the dining table and Harry say down with a smile after mumbling a 'good morning' to the Weasely parents.

"We better hurry up and arrange the house before Ron wakes up. We have to put up a good surprise." Mr. Weasely continued a broad smile plastered on his face. Harry knew it was a fake smile, the one that he had seen a lot in his stay here. Mr. Weasely wasn't happy and it was all hidden in his eyes. The sadness in them gave away all the emotion of sorrow he was hiding. And Harry knew very well the reason for his sorrow – his wife. Mrs. Weasely hadn't quite got over the war. After Fred's tragic death she had just not been herself. Just then Mrs. Weasely entered the room beaming at Harry. Fake. She smiled at him but said nothing. Instead she began putting some scrambled eggs on his plate and Harry could not help but notice her hands shaking. He heard her stifle a sniff and darted his eyes towards her face. Her hair were in a mess and her eyes were wet. It was obvious that she had been crying. Further her nose was a slight shade of pink. She saw him looking at her and turned away quickly. After serving her husband she walked to the kitchen before urging Harry to eat all of the eggs she had piled on his plate. She cared for him like a mother.

And that is what made it hard for Harry to see her like that. She cared for him and he cared for her. He still remembered the day she had come across a boggart that displayed itself as a horrific show. One by one she had seen the dead bodies of her family appear and disappear in front of her eyes. She had fallen on the ground wailing. It was her greatest fear. She had come face to face with her fear around a year back during the final battle. That fear stayed in her even now, worse, Harry felt it was growing stronger. Every time she looked at her kids or husband walk out of the door for the day she was scared. Even thought the threat had ended, the Dark Lord had gone, she still worried a lot.

It was plainly visible that Fred's death had hit her hard and George hard but Harry had never expected that he would start blaming himself for it. Something in his gut told him that it was his fault that so many had died. Harry closed his eyes shut. He wished so much to have been able to duel Voldemort alone. He never wanted anyone to get involved let alone his loved ones. It was the biggest relief for him when he saw Ginny's face after the war. She was alive and that is exactly what he had wished for. He knew how Mrs. Weasely must have been feeling for the past one year. Just the thought of Ginny or Ron or Hermione sprawled on the floor of the great hall made Harry shudder. He was glad that Hermione and Ginny would be coming tonight for Ron's birthday. As Hermione was of age it was easy for her to apparate with Ginny from Hogwarts. They had been going to school.

Just then an owl glided in from the window and dropped a parcel just close to his food interrupting his train of thoughts. Harry was glad it didn't land on his eggs. Harry tossed a galleon at the owl that caught it in his beak and flew away. Harry slowly opened the parcel unfolding the newspaper inside.

THE DAILY PROPHET

Harry moved nervously. He had not subscribed for the Prophet. Just then his eyes flickered to the headline and Harry nearly choked on the eggs. His head was spinning. As he read it again and again not believing at what he was seeing.

'The Dark Lord Rises Again'

And there was a moving picture of a grave, its tombstone moved, as the aurors examined in shock. Harry immediately recognized the tombstone. It was indeed the grave of Voldemort.

Without warning excruciating pain shot up his forehead. Harry stumbled out of his seat on the floor, his fingers pressing hard against the scar of a lightning bolt. Slowly his vision turned black as he wailed with pain.

**This was my first Harry Potter fanfic. I hope it's good. Please REVIEW and try not be harsh because this is my first time. I am open to polite criticism and opinions and of course appraisal. Please Review. :D**


	2. The Undead

**Another chapter is up. **

Harry finally heard some voices. It seemed he was conscious again. Someone was stroking his forehead gently. He shifted his body and realized that he was lying on something soft. He slowly opened his eyes much to the relief of those who surrounded him. Standing around the bed were Mr. Weasely, George, Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasely. He turned his head slowly only to be met by a pair of brown eyes. Ginny had been caressing his head. She had a worried look on her face. He managed a smile and she sighed in relief.

And as Harry had expected a million questions fell upon him like rocks rolling down a slope during a landslide. He was not in a position to answer anyone. First he, himself had to get some clue about what was happening . Ron and George were staring and gaping at him all at the same time. Hermione wore nothing but an expression of sheer worry. Unintentionally his fingers reached up to his forehead as he rubbed his scar and then mentally thanked himself as soon as he had done that because Mrs. Weasely thought his scar was hurting again and she hushed everyone.

"Stop it all of you. Let him rest a little. Questions can be catered to later." Then she turned to him. "Do you need anything else, dear?" he shook his head.

"Right," she gave a small nod. "I'll get them out of here." And soon enough everyone was moped out. But he knew better of his friends. Hermione and Ron would be back in no time. Ginny slipped her hand into his and stared straight into his eyes. "Don't go fainting like this Harry" she said her voice low and filled with concern. For a moment Harry felt like she would cry right there. Harry wanted to wrap her into his arms and comfort her. It had been so long since he had seen her beautiful face. The same kind brown eyes, the flaming red her, the soft skin, he had missed them. He had missed her. Harry squeezed her hand to assure her. "I am fine" he mumbled. "Don't worry about me." She nodded and smiled at him before leaving. She could have stayed with him but with her parents around neither she nor Harry would allow a show of intimacy.

When everyone had left Mr. Weasely turned to face Harry. "I read that article." He said. "Do you want to talk about what is going on?"

Harry chose to remain silent. He needed to figure things out on his own before saying anything to Mr. Weasely.

"Anyway," Mr. Weasely continued. He understood that Harry would not speak just yet. "I will be dropping by the ministry to confirm the story. I will let you know whatever I hear." And he walked out of the room.

Harry closed his eyes finally getting some time to think. He could not process whatever was happening. Voldemort could not be alive, not when harry had gone through, god knows what, to slay him. So many lives had been sacrificed, so much effort had been put, and so much loss had been faced only to make sure that Voldemort got the fate he deserved. Harry could not tolerate to know that all of it had been in vain. He felt like he had been slapped right across the face as he realized that if this little 'story' was true then his parents' death, Dumbledore's death, Snape's death had been of no use at all. Harry shuddered at that thought and focused on the matter at hand.

He could not consider the article to be true as long as he had proof. What sense was it to believe the things written in a newspaper? It could well be a fake article to spice up the truth. Harry wondered how much loss The Daily Prophet had been making that it had to degrade to such levels to get readership.

He had almost decided to believe that all this was a lie when it occurred to him. He still had no idea who would have sent him the newspaper. He was not a regular subscriber. And what about the pain that shot up his head. His scar had not hurt since the last battle. All of this just did not make sense. Just then Harry heard a knock on his door. It was more of a bang. Even before he could reply Ron burst through the door followed closely by Hermione.

Ron tossed something on Harry's lap and he realized that it was the same copy of The Daily Prophet. "What the hell is that?" Ron roared.

Harry carefully opened up the paper finally summing up the courage to read it. He was ready to face what the article told.

**The Dark lord Rises Again**

-Olivia Bloomberg

_The whole wizarding world was left appalled yesterday morning when mysteriously the tomb of the most dangerous wizard known in the world was found open. Much to the horror the corpse of the Dark Lord is missing from its place. Aurors claim they have no idea how it happened. "Our men are always out on the graveyard guarding. There was no carelessness. This is nothing but an assumed prank played by youngsters. There is no need to worry. We will find the menacing kids soon enough." Said Roger Hampfield , auror. But the people believe it is not something so mere. Many claim they have already felt the presence of the Dark Lord and that his followers are rising. After all the sightings of strange incidents reported by wizards and witches the government continues to take no action. The ministry has waved of the rumors of the rise of the dark lord and has dismissed complaints about the carelessness and ignorance of aurors on duty the previous night. _

Harry's eyes flicked towards the moving picture of the tombstone and he folded the paper unable to read more. Once he was done he took a deep breath and looked up at his friends. "I have not the slightest clue of what is happening guys." Hermione took a seat at the edge of his bed as Ron looked on.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better" he mumbled.

There was a silent pause and no one said anything. Harry knew they were thinking the same things he had had been pondering over a few minutes ago.

"Was it your scar?" Hermione asked looking into his eyes.

"Yeah."

Immediately her expression changed into something more than worry. She held fear in her eyes. "This is not right Harry. This should not be happening. Your scar has not pained since the last battle. This is just not right."

Ron wound his arm around her shoulder. "Did you feel him in your head harry?" he asked. "Did you see him or anything? Did you hear his voice?"

Harry shook his head. Hermione jumped up a little frantically. "How did you get the newspaper anyway? I have never seen you reading it."

"I don't know. An owl just dropped it off on the table. There was no message specifying who had sent it"

"You don't suppose someone from the….you know - Death Eaters sent you this?" Ron asked coming to stand by Harry's side.

"I don't think so." Hermione said. "How do we even know this is true? I mean someone could be playing tricks with Harry, sending him a newspaper with the article of Voldemort's rise just to get on Harry's nerve."

"Or to get my attention." Harry stated. "That could be possible."

"But how do you explain the pain in your scar. That isn't natural. That should not be happening." Ron paced the room.

"Are you sure you are eating well Harry. I mean it cannot necessarily be -"

"No Hermione." Harry rubbed his fingers on his forehead. "It felt just like it used to, when he was alive."

That was all it took for Hermione to realize the situation. She gulped, her bushy brown hair flying everywhere. "Then we only have one thing to do" she said getting up. "And that is to get to the bottom of all of this mess. Let's keep it to ourselves for a while and tomorrow we'll go to Voldemort's tomb to see for ourselves. I am ready to believe what I see, not what I hear."

It felt more like a command than a suggestion. But Both Harry and Ron agreed. There was nothing else that could be done right now. But harry knew that tonight would be tough. He would barely get any sleep. His mind would only think about the possibility that he wished not to be true. He only wished for all this to not start again.

**Another chapter is finally done. Thanks everyone for the reviews. Don't forget to review because that will keep me motivated.**


End file.
